Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort BA
by Angel of Seven Dreams
Summary: Bande annonce de Harry Potter et le secret de Voldemort. Comment mettre l'eau à la bouche en quelques lignes...


_The FFnet's Compagny presents_

_

* * *

_

Thème de _Harry Potter_ en fond sonore. Survol de Poudlard, en cercles rétrécissant vers la cour intérieure

**Voix-off :** Une nouvelle année débute pour Harry et ses amis…

Harry et Ron traversent la cour en courant, la caméra les suit dans le pont de bois puis remonte et survole le chemin menant à la cabane de Hagrid

**Voix-off :** La dernière…

Survol de la cabane de Hagrid et de son jardin, puis de la Forêt Interdite

**Voix-off, grave, chuchotant :** La plus sombre…

Fondu au noir. La musique diminue et s'arrête. Plusieurs longues scènes se succèdent sur _Buckbeak's Flight_ (BO de _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_) :

× des joueurs de Quidditch s'envolant sur le terrain et jouent, puis des Détraqueurs approchant et ricanant face à une troupe d'élèves. Ecran noir.

× quelques dizaines de sorciers habillés en noir s'élançant sur une ville en criant et lançant des sorts. Ecran noir.

× la prison d'Azkaban réduite en cendres par des Mangemorts aidés des Détraqueurs. Ecran noir.

Harry face à une armée de Mangemorts dans le parc de Poudlard, déterminé, tous les professeurs et beaucoup d'élèves derrière lui. Fin de la musique

**Voix-off :** Au hasard des rencontres…

Début de _A Window To The Past_ (BO de _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_). Longs flashes :

× Harry prenant Samantha dans ses bras. Ecran noir.

× Harry pointant du doigt d'un air faussement en colère un Ethan souriant. Ecran noir.

× Harry désignant d'un geste énervé la sortie à Miss Déenna, qui sort. Ecran noir.

× regard noir de Zénobie. Ecran noir

**Voix-off :** Avec l'aide de ceux qui croient en lui…

Longs flashes :

× Harry riant avec la table des Gryffondor. Ecran noir.

× Harry parlant avec assurance à une vingtaine d'élèves dans la Salle sur Demande. Ecran noir.

× Samantha et Ethan s'entraînant au duel devant Harry. Ecran noir.

× regard bienveillant de Dumbledore sur Harry et ses amis. Ecran noir

**Voix-off :** Il devra affronter son destin.

Harry face à Samantha, il évite son regard

**Harry, triste :** Je dois le tuer, je dois tuer Voldemort…

**Samantha :** Alors fais-le. Mais tu ne seras pas seul.

Ecran noir. Texte lumineux, vert sur noir, approchant : « Un combat pour le monde ». Ecran noir. Samantha, habillée de noir, face à Harry déguisé en vampire, nuit

**Samantha :** Tu es un héros, Harry…

Ecran noir. Ethan et Harry au terrain de Quidditch, Ethan est énervé

**Ethan, criant :** Ton devoir est de sauver le monde ! Cesse de te laisser abattre !

Ecran noir. Hermione et Harry marchant près du lac, soir

**Hermione, à voix basse :** Elle a pris conscience de ton importance et… ça a tout changé…

Ecran noir. Texte lumineux, bleu sur noir, approchant : « Des alliés insoupçonnés ». Ecran noir. Harry devant une vingtaine d'élèves, une larme à l'œil

**Harry, bégayant :** Je… Je… Merci à tous, merci… de votre soutien…

Ecran noir. Ethan baguette en main face à Harry, en position de défense

**Ethan :** Je ne tiens pas à me battre contre toi… J'ai été envoyé pour t'aider !

Ecran noir. Malefoy tournant la tête vers la caméra, au bord des larmes, il détourne la tête et passe la porte

**Voix-off, Samantha, chuchotant :** Il n'est pas digne de confiance…

Ecran noir. Texte lumineux, jaune sur noir, approchant : « Le mystère derrière chaque visage ». Ecran noir. Gros plan sur le visage de Samantha

**Voix-off, Hermione, chuchotant :** Elle lui ressemble trop…

**Voix-off, Voldemort, amusé :** Tant de choses à savoir…

Ecran noir. Gros plan sur le visage d'Ethan

**Voix-off, Harry, agacé :** Mais qui es-tu ?

**Voix-off, Ginny, chuchotant :** Il n'est pas d'ici…

Ecran noir. Gros plan sur le visage de Zénobie

**Voix-off, Rogue :** Agir ainsi avec elle n'arrangera pas tes problèmes. Tu devrais prendre conscience de certaines choses !

Ecran noir. Gros plan sur le visage de Malefoy

**Voix-off, Ron :** Il nous fait quoi, cet abruti ? Il est malade ?

**Voix-off, Samantha, murmurant :** Qui se cache derrière cet être méprisable ?

Ecran noir. Texte lumineux, rouge sur noir, approchant : « Des dangers omniprésents ». Ecran noir. Flashes rapides :

× une armée de Détraqueurs en marche. Ecran noir.

× Samantha, le regard haineux, un poignard à la main. Ecran noir.

× Zénobie, le regard sévère, baguette en main. Ecran noir.

× Harry et Samantha à Pré-au-Lard, de nuit. Ecran noir.

× Voldemort ricanant, triomphant. Ecran noir.

Gros plan sur le visage sournois de Malefoy

**Malefoy :** Tu risques ta vie… A chaque instant…

Ecran noir

**Voix-off, Samantha, cri désespéré, résonnant :** Harry ! Harry !

Texte lumineux, or et argent mêlés, sur noir, approchant : « Mais pour lui ». Texte lumineux, or et argent mêlés, sur noir, approchant : « une seule chose compte ». Ecran noir

**Voix-off, Samantha, sanglotant :** Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas…

Texte lumineux, or et argent mêlés, sur noir, approchant : « offrir un monde meilleur ». Ecran noir. Flash sur le terrain de Quidditch avec Poudlard en second plan. Ecran noir. Flash sur la Forêt Interdite. Ecran noir. Flash sur Hagrid et Crockdur sortant de la cabane. Ecran noir. Flash sur un bal, Harry et Samantha dansant ensemble en souriant, heureux. Ecran noir. Texte lumineux, or et argent mêlés, sur noir, approchant : « à celle qu'il aime ». Flashes sur Ginny, puis Cho, puis Luna, puis Samantha. Ecran noir. Fin de la musique

**Harry, chuchotant :** Je t'aime. Je me fiche du reste.

_**Harry Potter et le Secret de Voldemort**_

_**Par DreamAngel7/Angel of Seven Dreams  
**_

_Déjà en ligne…_


End file.
